Virtual meeting systems allow users (i.e., using corresponding devices) to establish video and/or audio communications with one another. In some virtual meeting systems, a user may share a portion of their screen with other users within the virtual meeting. In such systems, because the screen can contain confidential information, sharing portions of the screen may results in sharing the confidential information with the other users in the virtual meeting. In some cases, the user may intentionally share the confidential information with the other users. However, in other cases, the user may unintentionally share the confidential information with the other users.